


Bad Santa and the Twinks

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Cock Bondage, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Recreational Drug Use, Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared Padalecki, Twink Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jeffery Dean Morgan is The Glory Hole's resident barfly with a reputation for seducing the local boys. Theater kid Jared Padalecki is his current FWB squeeze until new boy Jensen Ackles threatens to steal his dubious crown.Tired of the bitching and cat fights, Jeff declares the winner of his annual holiday contest and Jared is not happy about it. But behind the bravado and insatiable sexual appetite, Jeff sees things, human things and plots to put an end to the tiresome rivalry between the hottest little twinks The Glory Hole has ever seen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Bad Santa and the Twinks

**Author's Note:**

> 'Bad Santa and the Twinks' is story five of The J2 Christmas Anthology, a series of twelve festive short stories for the holiday season!
> 
> *This fic does feature a lot of graphic sex compared to my other holiday fics, so please read the tags if it isn't your thing*
> 
> *Jared and Jensen are the same age*
> 
> **I know bottom!Jensen is widely unpopular but this is for those discerning few who do love it! Christmas is for everyone ;)**

Jeff Morgan was the sleaziest barfly The Glory Hole had ever known but he was also the nicest and the most generous when it came to picking and taking care of his favorite college boys who frequented the bar. Jeff was also the most handsome and sexy man to prop up the long cocktail soaked wooden bar; he was over fifty but no one cared because he was a gorgeous tattooed fucker. Literally. Jeff’s most recent boy and object of his sexual affections was Jared Padalecki, just twenty-one and still dewy. Jared was popular because he had no morals, a tiny but perfect ass that was begging for it and a pretty androgynous face. Jared was the boy all the other boys and men wanted but Jeff had secured him as his own since before the boy had been even able to drink legally at the bar, not that laws stopped him. Everyone at The Glory Hole was morally compromised and it made for a happy but questionable bar to hang out in.

For the past two years, Jeff had organized an unofficial contest, whereby the ‘winner’ would get to spend three days with him at his luxurious cabin for the holidays. Not the actual holidays, more so the few days leading up to Christmas Eve. The lucky prize winner would then find himself holed up in the snowbound cabin, spoiled with gifts, treats and being fucked every which way Jeff’s depraved mind could conjure up. Jared had won last year and believed that he would again when Jeff announced the contest a few days before he was due to visit his cabin that December. Jared was confident at the best of times and was in no way deterred by the fact that Jeff’s roving eye had been roving all over the new boy. And Jared _hated_ the new boy.  
Jensen Ackles seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, he just suddenly popped up in the middle of the semester, turned every head (male and female) with eyes and stole every heart. But not Jared, no. Jared was instantly jealous by the way Jensen just waltzed in and overshadowed him at drama school and at the bar, envious of how utterly beautiful he was, green with pure raging envy at his pretty girly green eyes and sexy full pout of a mouth. And Jared made it quite plain as to how he felt about the new boy which started between them a very bitchy public war of sniping, insults and even once a brief physical fight which Jeff had broken up even though he had stood watching for a good two minutes before stepping in. The rivalry between the two prettiest twinks The Glory Hole had ever seen had upset the equilibrium of the bar considerably and Jeff hated it. Jared had been off his blow job game for a few weeks and Jensen wasn’t helping matters by offering himself up every night just piss Jared off. Jeff wasn’t at all complaining about the attention but didn’t like the way it had come about, so he devised a plan that he believed could quite possibly end the war or start another one.

*

Jared had made a special effort for contest night; dressing himself up in his sluttiest outfit of barely there jorts and a cropped top with ‘Bite Me’ written across it in sequins. It was minus six outside but Jared couldn’t give a shit about hypothermia, that night was all about the winning. Jensen was there of course, looking more understated in skinny black jeans that looked like they had been airbrushed on and a t-shirt baring his belly with the Superman logo on it. Jared kissed his teeth as Jensen walked into the bar with friends that used to be his, sneering and making a comment about Jensen’s gorgeous dirty blonde 50’s Greaser hair-do.

“You know Grease is for straight white bitches, right?” Jared sniped as Jensen swept past smelling heavenly as usual.

“And so are Daisy Dukes.” Jensen hissed, smirking at Jared’s tiny jorts which barely held onto his tiny apricot ass.

“Fuck off.”

“Hoe.” 

And that was generally how their brief and in no way enlightening conversations went whenever they were within jibing distance of one another. It tired everyone around them out including Jeff who was hauling his skinny, sinewy body onto the bar to announce the winner of his dubious contest. Jared pushed his way to the front as if he had already won and stood beaming up at Jeff who winked and grinned down at his boy.

“Alright people. My boys.” Jeff said, whistling to quiet down the bar. Jared didn’t like that, Jeff referring to _everyone_ as his boys. “Tomorrow is gonna be an early Christmas for one of you, you know the drill, cuties.” He drawled, slurring a little because Jeff sure did like his liquor. “It’s a little different this year though, Daddy’s feelin’ greedy. I ain’t gonna beat around the bush, hell, mosta’ you ain’t got one. The lucky boys-”

Jared froze when he heard the word ‘boys’ and quickly glanced at Jensen who was leaning against the bar with his stupid lips wrapped around a black straw, drinking some gay-ass cocktail and smirking to himself.

“-are my perfect little one, Jared and-” Jeff wiggled his eyebrows at his ‘perfect little one’. “-Jensen.”

“What?!” Jared screeched which just about got drowned out by the cheering and applause that broke out around the bar. “Fuck sake, what?”

Jeff climbed down from the bar and sat on the edge of it right next to Jensen who was all over Jeff like a dose of the pox. Jared was absolutely incensed and flounced over to Jeff and his nemesis as the gathering dissipated.

“Well, two for the price of one, huh?” Jeff grinned, slinging an arm around Jared’s shoulder. Jensen looked irritatingly not bothered at the prospect of spending three days in an isolated cabin with Jared, which just seemed to worsen Jared’s mood.

“What are you doing, are you out of your mind? I hate him.” Jared spat the words in Jensen’s direction who was quite happy leaning against Jeff and getting his ass rubbed. 

“Hey, now. Hate’s a strong word little one. You two have gotta be the prettiest, sexiest little bitches I ever saw and I’m sick of your brawlin’ and fightin’, so in between givin’ you two boys a weekend to remember, you’re gonna talk and settle this petty feud once and for all.”

“No.” Jared snapped.

“I’m game.” Jensen grinned.

“Suck up!” Jared hissed.

“Hey, quit the snipin’. Kiss.”

Jeff cackled as both of the boys’ faces dropped, even Jensen wasn’t able to hide his disdain behind the smugness of being joint winner of Jeff’s dubious competition.

“No.” Jensen and Jared both said in stubborn unison. Jeff laughed again. He did that a lot.

“Then you ain’t comin’ with, I’ll chose someone else.”

“I know you’re into dub con sometimes, Jeff but this is low, even for you.” Jared whined.

“I’m not kissing that bitch.” Jensen added.

“For once, I agree with the fat lipped hoe.” Jared sighed as Jensen took a meaningful step forward but was stopped by Jeff’s arm before another bitch fight started.

“Kiss, or I’ll take Richie.”

“You _hate_ Richie.”

“Kiss.” Jeff insisted, swinging his legs against the bar. “Make an old man’s dreams come true.”

“I hate you.” Jared mumbled because he was still wearing the two thousand dollar watch Jeff gave him last year and Jared _really_ liked the ‘stuff’. 

“No, you don’t.” Jeff smirked, watching as the two gorgeous boys took tentative steps toward one another.

“I do too.” Jensen groaned.

“Kiss real nice too, tongues and make it dirty.” Jeff said deeply. 

“Fuck you.” Jared muttered sulkily, glaring at Jensen who seemed more willing and was already reaching for Jared’s hips which made him tingle. 

“No, I’ll be fuckin’ _you_. I’m gonna be fuckin’ the both of you.”

Jared gave in because, alright, Jensen was hot. Jensen was sexy, had a great ass, a good body and the other week during rehearsals for the New Year review Jensen had been wearing gray sweatpants and no underwear. Enough said, the boy was packing. There was a little anger behind the kiss at first which Jeff did not hate one bit, maybe in his slightly drunken state he mistook it for passion but they were such good boys and so threw themselves into it and kissed hard and dirty until they had floated together toward Jeff and wedged themselves between his thighs. Jeff groaned at the sight and settled a hand on each of the boys lower backs, ensuring they gave him exactly what he wanted.

“There, that wasn’t all bad, huh?” Jeff said as the boys parted with spit slick lips and cute matching semis. Both too stubborn to admit that the kiss had been good, so good they just shrugged and mumbled which naturally had Jeff laughing again. “Three days, and I can guarantee that you two will be friends by the end of it.”

“No.” Jared muttered, shaking his head.

“Absolutely, fuck no.” Jensen agreed, nostrils flaring at the boy who had just given him the most confusing boner of his life.

*

Jeff made the boys sit together in the back of his car on the drive to his cabin which didn’t go down well at all. Worse still, he confiscated their phones which meant the entire journey was painful. Jeff had terrible taste in music at least from the boys’ perspective and so there was little else to do but stare out the window until Jeff decided to give the boys a rundown of what he was expecting during their three days of festive fucking. Jared was looking forward to that part because Jeff was an incredible lay and so dirty it made his head spin. 

“Okay, so we’re about twenty minutes from the cabin and I ain’t givin’ you your phones back until we leave. I want you both focused on me and each other. Got it?”

“Yes, Jeff.” Jared mumbled with Jensen adding his little affirmative a second later.

“Uh, that ain’t my name for the next three days, boys.”

“Yes, Daddy.” In unison that time and a matching squirm too. 

“Better. When we get there, I want you both showered, smooth as a coupla dolphins bellies and willin’. You got that?”

“Yes, Daddy.” They both said again.

“Suck up.” Jared muttered under his breath to Jensen who flipped him off and kicked his ankle with heel of his shoe. 

“Fuck off.”

“Hey, quit it.” Jeff snapped, turning to grin at his boys. “My punishment ain’t fun if you two don’t stop bein’ a coupla babies. Play nice or no treats.”

That worked and as they pulled up outside the cabin, Jared and Jensen were both quietly excited about the long weekend and made a small attempt at being civil to one another because they both really wanted the treats. The eye opening sex was obviously worth being there for, neither of the boys were shrinking violets in the bedroom but they had a shared love of expensive things too, although they didn’t realize that quite yet. Jeff put them up together in the huge guest bedroom which caused some heavy sighing from the both of them, Jared going all out with it because he considered that his room when he had stayed before and there was only one bed too. The boys were at least permitted to shower and freshen up separately while Jeff disappeared into his own room to do his own thing, leaving the snipey bitches to deal with one anther in private. Jensen made the biggest effort out of the two of them to try and make peace.

“Does Jeff always take your phone away when you come here?” Jensen asked, lying naked on the bed while slathering himself in body lotion, Jared got an eyeful of everything but then so did Jensen. It wasn’t a weekend for the coy.

“Yeah. He’s bought me the latest iPhone for the past two years. I doubt the gifts will as extravagant this weekend because you’re here.” Jared said pointedly, trying not to perv on Jensen but fuck he was so sexy.

“I’m pretty sure he can afford it.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Have you slept with him already, because if you have, you can tell me.”

“Why would I tell you anything?” Jensen frowned, glancing at Jared as he dragged a hand up the length of his cock.

“Because it’s only right I should know.”

“He’s not exclusively yours, he never has been, he told me.”

“Duh, I know. But, I _am_ his favorite.”

“Are you?” Jensen sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I can see why. Kind of.” He said, standing up with a pretty slick semi and eyeing Jared’s body.

“Thanks?” Jared pulled a face and rolled his tongue piercing around in his mouth. 

“It’s a compliment.” Jensen shrugged.

“Fine.” Jared pursed his lips then cocked his head to one side. “I like your tat.” He muttered, playing the game and watching Jensen admire the sprinkle of rainbow stars which sat prettily on Jensen’s left ass cheek.

“Thanks. I like having them licked, so remember that when Jeff has us fucking for his own amusement.” Jensen smirked.

“Top?”

“I switch. I like it all, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe.”

“Whatever, _babe_.”

That had been the longest conversation that Jared and Jensen had engaged in without it descending into a fight. Jared was still displeased with Jensen sharing his prize but deep down, well not _that_ deep down, he did kind of did have the hots for him because anyone would have to be majorly dumb not to. Jared was not adverse to licking those pretty stars but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. The boys joined Jeff in the living room who was already relaxing naked on the couch. The open fire was snapping, the television was on low and the lights on the huge Christmas tree were twinkling prettily. It could have been misconstrued as being a romantic setting but Jared knew that by tomorrow he would most likely be tied up someplace with something huge shoved up his ass. 

“Hey, my beautiful boys. Come and stand in front of me and let me look at you both.” Jeff grinned, tipping his head back and turning it as Jared and Jensen switched it on for him and then posed in front of him. “Man, I am one lucky fucker.” 

“What’s on the menu tonight, Daddy?” Jared asked, all sweetness and light.

“Well, tonight I wanna relax because we have the whole weekend ahead of us but you two are gonna lie there-” Jeff said, gesturing at the thick pile rug on the floor. “-and make out. No fuckin’ though, save it. I just want some soft-core live porn while I chill.”

“Just kissing?” Jensen asked. 

“Just kissin’, little bit of frottin’ too. I wanna push you both to the edge but not too close.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Jared nodded as both of the boys just stood there dumbly.

“Get to it.” Jeff said, sipping from a bottle of beer and raising his eyebrows. Jared sighed because despite Jensen being hot and sexy, there was still that stubborn streak as the two of them knelt on the rug. 

“Where do you get your fillers done?” Jared asked, as Jensen licked his pretty mouth.

“Bitch, these are real, fuck you.” Jensen hissed.

“Hey, quit it.” Jeff grumbled. “I can drive you straight back home, you whiny little hoes.”

“Hey.” Jensen gasped but Jared laughed.

“Wow, if you can’t handle being called a ‘hoe’, then you’re in for a rough weekend.” Jared muttered under his breath.

“Just fucking kiss me before I slap you.” Jensen hissed again. There was fire in the kiss as their mouths crashed together, anger and hatred mostly but it got the juices flowing and soon they were horizontal on the rug, kissing dirty for Daddy with matching raging boners because bodies can’t lie.

“You’re a really good kisser.” Jared muttered into Jensen’s mouth as the boy licked over his piercing.

“You sound surprised.” Jensen smirked. “Fuck, I hate that you’re turning me on.” He said, biting Jared’s lip who let out a loud whine and grabbed one of Jensen’s peachy ass cheeks with his fingertips.

“Hate it too, fucking hate you, bitch.” Jared cried, just about hearing a gentle groan coming from Jeff in the background. 

“Fuck, I knew I struck fuckin’ gold with you two.” Jeff muttered. Jared half glanced in Jeff’s direction who was jerking off slow but with one eye on the television.

“Tongue me.” Jared whispered. “It’ll drive him nuts, trust me.”

Jensen nodded and pushed his tongue out, sliding it over Jared’s slowly who gulped down a build up of saliva and moaned softly because Jensen was driving _him_ nuts as they lapped at one anothers outstretched tongues. Jared saw Jeff slide slowly, but pointedly to the edge of the couch, cock still in his hand and now fully focused on the twinks laid out in front of him.

“Yeah, that’s it, get yourselves nice and wet for Daddy.” Jeff said deeply over whines and moans as hips started to roll and snap. "Jesus. Okay, fuck. You two are gonna kill me this weekend.”

In sync, the boys pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Jeff, mouths slack and dripping with spit. 

“I like him, Daddy.” Jared said softly, two hands cupping Jensen’s soft round ass. “I wanna fuck.”

Jensen was impressed with Jared’s acting, if it was indeed acting. Always hard to tell when you’re fucking a fellow theater kid but Jensen had seen Jared on stage and he wasn’t _that_ fucking good. 

“Tomorrow, little one. Daddy’s tired.”

“I like him too.” Jensen said quickly, keen to score a few newbie points.

“Do you now?” Jeff smirked. “Well, we’re half-way there, ain’t we?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” The boys said in sync. They were getting good at doing that. 

“Good boys, now go to your room, present your ass holes for me, I have gift for you both.” Jeff smirked. “Then you can go to sleep and get some rest. Go on.” 

Jared climbed off Jensen’s body and stood up, offering his sexy nemesis a hand. They were both rock hard and wet with precome although neither of them looked remotely ashamed by it and walked off hand in hand to the bedroom. 

“What’s he giving us?” Jensen whispered as they both crawled onto the bed on all fours.

“He’s gonna plug us up for the weekend.” Jared smirked.

“Fuck, really?"

“Uh huh.” Jared nodded, frowning at Jensen’s slightly worried expression. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve done it before but I-” Jensen was interrupted by Jeff entering the room, grunting with satisfaction at the view of two perfect asses on display. “-I’ll tell you before we go to sleep.” He whispered through a gasp which Jared matched as Jeff coated their ass holes with a cold very slick lube called Fuck Water which was the older mans preferred brand. The bottle was thrown on the bed between the boys just before a finger was slid inside them both. Matching fingering, how romantic. Jensen’s eyes widened which made Jared snort with amusement and earned him a slap on the ass with the backs of Jeff’s fingers. Jared was a seasoned pro when it came to Jeff and his sex-drive, endless kinks and being used as a sex puppet. Jensen, although not in any way vanilla still looked like a squirrel trapped in a nut feeder meant for birds. Jared sucked his cheeks in to stop from laughing while Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head as a large slick butt plug was shoved inside him. Jeff was all casual as if he were doing something mundane and laughed to himself as Jensen collapsed onto the bed, watching as Jared was plugged and barely reacting to it.

“That’s all done. Get some sleep and no foolin’ around. Cameras remember.” Jeff said deeply, lustfully casting his eyes over his boys.

“Yes, Daddy.” Jared said dutifully, Jensen could only muster a mumble.

“Good boys. Sleep tight the pair of you.”

“Night.” Jared hummed, sliding in under the covers.

Jeff sauntered out of the bedroom and once Jared could hear that he was definitely out of ear shot, he bust out laughing.

“Oh my God, you are so not ready for this weekend.” Jared whispered as Jensen twitched and shuddered, tucking himself under the bed sheets.

“Shut up, bitch. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so fucking big.”

“Jeff likes to tease. This one time, I passed out I was so horny.”

“Seriously?” Jensen said wryly. 

“Uh huh. Did Jeff tell you anything about the weekend?”

“Not much, just to have an open mind.”

“Open it more. Did he give you a safe word?”

“Yeah. Green.”

“Mine’s red.” Jared said smugly.

“It’s not a contest.” Jensen huffed. “I don’t think I like bottom stuff much.” He whispered.

“Oh no.” Jared gasped, eventually smirking at Jensen. “Well, it’s a bit too late to turn back now ‘Miss. I Switch and I Like It All.’”

“Fuck you.” Jensen snapped.

“Hm, maybe later.” Jared hummed. “I’m going to sleep now. Do _not_ touch me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, hoe.”

*

Jensen woke up late to a dead silent and empty bedroom, the space next to him on the other side of the pillow barrier he made because Jared kept kicking him in his sleep during the night was vacant. The moment Jensen moved, the plug moved and did nothing to help his morning boner aside from make it harder. Jensen got up and wandered through the quiet cabin, two floors of wood paneled luxury until he heard soft noises coming for Jeff’s bedroom and Jeff himself muttering deep but coaxing words.

“I can hear ya hoverin’ in the hall, baby boy.” Jeff said with a chuckle. “Come in and see what I made.” 

Jensen poked his head around the door frame and was instantly turned on the moment he saw Jared tied up and whimpering. The boy was bound by the wrists, silky black rope tied expertly holding his arms above his head with rope secured around a high wooden beam. Jared was squatting in a way Jensen thought looked uncomfortable and his thighs were bound to his calves, keeping him open and steady. On his head, there was a jaunty little Santa hat.

“Don’t be shy.” Jeff said, getting up and wandering toward Jensen. “He’s our plaything.” He said, grabbing Jensen’s chin with his fingers and kissing him roughly. Jensen groaned, pressing his sleep creased body against Jeff who felt cold against him. “Do you like how he looks?”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded. 

“Come and see.” Jeff took Jensen’s hand to show him the thing he made. Jared was blindfolded and had clearly been crying at some point which was mostly probably due to the fact that his cock was bound at the base; dangerously hard and red.

“Fuck.” Jensen muttered.

“Suck his dick. It’s real good, there ain’t no give in it. It’s rock hard.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Jensen nodded, glancing at the mirror and Jared’s reflection as he knelt down in front of the whimpering mess who had been so cocky the night before.

“Put on a show now, baby boy. Ass up, I wanna see that plug.” Jeff said, settling on his bed and lying on his side.

Jensen placed his hands on the carpet, spread his legs then dipped his head, sliding his tongue up the shaft of Jared’s cock. The boy gasped loudly and rocked a touch on his heels. Jeff’s eyes were everywhere, he could barely stand it. Jared was already on the verge of becoming a mess before breakfast as his cock slowly dribbled out a ton of precome. Jensen’s ass looked incredible, lifted into the air and displaying everything for Jeff in the mirror as well as showcasing his suck job skills. Jared had a big dick, that was no secret but Jensen took it all like a pro and fuck it tasted good. All of the trepidation the night before faded for Jensen as he feasted himself on Jared’s cock which tasted like hot flesh and sweat. The head coated the back of his throat with salty precome and the noises coming from Jared had Jensen reaching for his own dick.

“Nuh uh.” Jeff said deeply, shaking his head. “Leave yourself alone, baby boy. Just keep sucking that pretty wet prick into your skull cave until your gaggin’ for Daddy.”

Jensen nodded with a mouthful of cock which made Jared whine loudly and then pump out a huge amount of precome which _did_ make Jensen gag. Jeff liked that, he liked it so much that he got up from the bed and knelt by Jensen’s body and held his head steady.

“If you don’t like it, shake your head.” Jeff said softly, always one to care for his boys when safe words were impossible to utter. Jensen kept his head steady, determined not to let the side down as Jeff held the base of his skull and pressed his face into Jared’s abdomen. Jensen’s eyes filled with tears but he took it, breathing frantically through his nose and battling with an erection that would not quit getting harder. “Fuck, yeah. Perfect.” Jeff grunted using his free hand to tug at Jensen’s plug until both of his boys were mewling beautifully like kittens. 

Jensen could feel Jeff’s dick digging into his waist, leaving sloppy trails of precome over his skin, his head spun from over-stimulation and Jared had gone slack in his bindings. And then everything stopped abruptly. Jensen’s head was pulled back, his plug was pushed back inside him and Jeff retreated. Jensen looked up at him with wide eyes and Jared lifted his head briefly which lolled to one side.

“He does this.” Jared mumbled through slack lips.

“I need breakfast.” Jeff smirked. “Jensen, you be a good boy and untie Jared.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then you can join me in the kitchen. Daddy just needed a little mornin’ fun.” Jeff chuckled at the two bug-eyed expressions as he pulled Jared’s blindfold off. “Look at you both, you’re so desperate for it.”

Jensen gulped and locked eyes with Jared whose pupils were the size of dinner plates. Jeff grabbed his robe from the end of his bed, still hard, still laughing to himself and walked out of the bedroom.

“Fuck, he’s been sucking my dick for like an hour.” Jared whined. “He won’t let me come.”

“You look hot like this.” Jensen smirked, biting into his bottom lip.

“Yeah? I feel it but take the dumb ass hat off me though.” Jared giggled. 

“It’s cute.” Jensen smirked, whipping the Santa hat from Jared’s head then looking at the bound boy darkly. “You get me really horny.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. “You too.” 

*

After breakfast and three separate showers, they all reconvened in Jeff’s bedroom. Jared was allowed to relax while Jeff took some time to take advantage of his new boy which he ordered Jared to watch. Jeff had been popping Viagra like candy ever since they had walked into the cabin the night before and was up and down constantly. He didn’t need it but he was well aware that it took him longer to recover after coming than it did for the matching twenty-one year old twinks he was ‘taking care’ of. Jensen was laid on his back while Jeff loomed over him, sitting on his thighs and kissing him slow and sticky. Since they had slept together, Jeff was already well-versed in what made Jensen’s body tick, and that was what made Jeff a desirable lover; he paid attention. That and the fact that he was an insanely hot ‘Daddy’. 

Jared watched quietly, still on the edge and horny as he laid on his front while ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ played softly in the background. He tucked the bottom half of his face into his arm and watched Jensen writhe under Jeff’s body as he got his nipples teased, tugged and sucked. It was clearly something Jensen loved and as much as Jared admitted that being a voyeur was something _he_ loved, he wanted so much to wrap his lips around one of Jensen’s fat nipples and suckle on it until he fell asleep. Jensen made Jared think the dirtiest things and he low key hated the bitch for it. Jeff heard a whine come from Jared and glanced over at him, his lips clamped tightly and pulling around Jensen’s left nipple. Jeff winked and wiggled a finger at Jared, enticing him over and throwing his eyes at Jensen’s chest. Jared pulled his keenness back as he slid across the bed and settled against Jensen’s body before slowly sucking on his free nipple. Jensen’s back arched because just the thought that he had two mouths on him was enough to get him moaning and fisting up the bed sheets. Jeff had one hand wrapped tightly around Jensen’s cock and was jerking him off with short, sharp tugs. Jensen’s mind was going places he had never dreamed of.

Jeff had never been a man to shy away from trying anything and everything when it came to sex. The man had decades of ‘sexperience’ behind him, a list of conquests that would circle the earth twice and the libido of a man half his age. Jeff Morgan planned to die fucking at the age of one hundred and wedged between two twenty-five year olds. It was quite the ambition. But Jeff, behind all the bells, whistles, bondage rope, leg-spreaders, vibrating anal plugs and cock-rings, liked the simple things. The simple acts which if done right had whomever was on the receiving end sobbing, begging, passing out and screaming for Mommy, or in Jeff’s case ‘Daddy’. Jensen’s nipples were being tortured by Jeff and Jared and became the sole focus of their session because Jensen was taut with arousal and saying ‘fuck’ over and over as if he had forgotten all the other words. Jeff liked to see his boys react accordingly, he liked to see them writhe and dribble, sob their little hearts out and beg for their orgasms. Jared’s mouth was clamped around Jensen’s nipple and pulling it up and away from his skin, suckling like a hungry little piglet and rutting into the bed because his dick was still bound and was dripping like a leaky faucet. Jeff pulled away to take a good long look at his boys and decided to cut them both a break by spreading Jensen’s legs open and sliding the plug out, leaving the boy stretched open and sloppy. 

“Oh yeah.” Jeff said deeply, reaching across to the nightstand to grab a condom. “Reckon you don’t like being a bottom, huh?”

Jared’s lips smacked together as he released Jensen’s nipple from his mouth, which was stretched and wet and too red.

“I didn’t tell.” Jared muttered as Jensen half glared at him through lust blown eyes.

“The cameras.” Jeff chuckled deeply, rolling the condom on with one hand and rubbing a thumb around the edge of Jensen’s stretched ass hole.

“Fuck.” Jensen whined. “I don’t know.”

“You know the word.” Jeff said softly, watching the word ‘Green’ roll around on Jensen’s tongue until he swallowed it along with his reservations.

“Fuck me, Daddy.” Jensen whispered, pushing his ass into the bed and letting his knees fall against his chest sluttily. 

“Oh yeah, that’s my beautiful little whore.” Jeff grunted, moving forward and pushing his knees into the bed and circling his dick around Jensen’s ass hole slowly. “Baby Jay, you sit on his dick too, let’s get this party started.” 

Jensen’s eyes rolled at Jeff’s command then fluttered closed as he was filled up with the older mans cock and didn’t hate one fucking bit of it. Jared got up on his knees, half watching as Jeff bottomed out and Jensen keened, gently rocking on Jeff’s cock without realizing. The cock free boy reached around and pulled his plug out, giving it a teasing wiggle as he did so. Jeff tossed him a condom and smirked at him.

“Do it how I like it.” Jeff winked, hands gripping the back of Jensen’s thick, curved thighs as he fucked him slow and firm.

Jared unwrapped the condom with the soundtrack of Jensen grunting rhythmically in the background and then sucked it into his mouth before leaning over his Jensen’s body and rolling the condom onto his dick which moved around in his mouth as Jeff’s slow thrusts made Jensen’s body jiggle. Jared squeaked as Jensen’s cock throbbed inside his mouth as he swallowed the whole thing and set the rubber in place. 

“Good little boy.” Jeff praised, manhandling Jared over Jensen’s body and helping him mount his cock. Jensen was going out of his mind with desire and grunted loudly as Jared seated himself on his dick and slowly built up a rhythm to match Jeff’s. “Play with his tits, sweetheart.” Jeff muttered into the back of Jared’s head, his long tattooed fingers roaming over Jared’s chest and cupping his pecks while ‘Baby Jay’ plucked and pulled Jensen’s nipples. 

“Fuck.” Jensen groaned, grabbing Jared’s thighs and digging his fingertips into the flesh. Just visually for Jensen there was too much going on to take in, the sight of Jeff twisting Jared’s tiny nipples between his fingers, the way Jared’s bound dick bobbed and dribbled over his own belly and Jeff’s teeth nipping at Jared’s bare neck; he felt like he was going to die. The rhythm that Jeff was orchestrating was perfection, the firmness of the bed seemed to fit their needs giving the three of them just enough bounce to keep the slow moves and deep thrusts going smoothly. Jensen looked up at Jared and licked around his mouth, curling it back between his teeth.

“Baby Jen wants you, sweetheart.” Jeff grunted, leaving a mark on Jared’s neck, grabbing his hips and pushing him forward, groaning with utter pleasure at the sight of Jensen’s cock buried inside Jared’s tiny ass. “Jesus Christ.”

Jared went willingly and kissed Jensen wetly, just tongues. It wasn’t even real kissing in the true sense of the act, there was too much movement between the three of them so all they could manage was slow, sensual licking with Jensen enjoying flicking his tongue over Jared’s piercing and almost drowning in saliva. Jared was at that point too far gone himself to notice Mariah Carey warbling away in background about her Christmas list, a song absolutely not suited to three-way anal. Jeff’s pace stepped up a notch which jolted Jared forward and caused a brief crashing of teeth and a cute fucked out giggle from the two boys.

“Like it?” Jared said seductively, twisting one of Jensen’s sore nipples between his finger and thumb.

“Fuck yeah, you’re so tight, baby.” Jensen whispered, slowly sliding his arms around Jared’s back and pulling him close as Baby Jay rocked on his cock in time with Daddy who was lost watching the boys underneath him and picking up a more frantic pace. 

“It’s ‘cause your cock is so pretty and thick.” Jared bit his lip and squeezed around Jensen’s dick just as Jeff dragged him up with two greedy hands and slammed him down, obviously keen to come. The bed finally started to work against them as they all slipped into a hard, fast three-way fuck; it creaked and rocked under their combined weights and squeaked under the sound of three deep dirty grunts as they hit their targets just a little out of sync. Jeff came first, roughly fucking Jensen into the bed and gripping Jared’s pecs hard, grunting loudly and filling the condom with come. Jensen keened again, only just able to wrap a hand around Jared’s cock as he came, lazily beating Baby Jay off until they were both whining and fucking into ass holes and hands. Jeff watched the proceedings through a post-orgasm haze and twitched as Jared spunked exuberantly over Jensen’s face.

“Yeah, fuck that’s what I wanted to see. My beautiful little boys.” Jeff groaned, gently rubbing Jared’s back with one hand and one of Jensen’s soft thighs with the other. Jared collapsed over Jensen’s body and immediately tucked his head under his chin. Jensen cuddled Jared close and Jeff grinned to himself. The plan was working.

*

Jeff left the boys to their own devices after they all showered again, leaving them alone in the living room while he napped, something he did a heck of a lot of. More than Jared ever remembered but he kind of liked having someone to hang out with during those times and Jeff had always been great at laying on fancy drinks and snacks for his guests. The boys took a tray of food and a bottle of eggnog into the living room and sat by fire as the television played out a Christmassy music channel in the background.

“Are you feeling okay now?” Jared asked, pulling a face as he sipped on his glass of eggnog which had way too much alcohol in it.

“Yeah. Like you care.” Jensen smirked, biting the icing from a Christmas tree shaped cookie. 

“I do care. I don’t want some rando hoe spoiling my fun.” Jared teased.

“Thanks, bitch. These cookies taste gross.” Jensen said, sniffing deeply. Jared leaned in and took deep breath then grinned. 

“Yes, Jeff brought edibles.” Jared hummed with excitement.

“Pot cookies? I’ve never had them before.”

“They get me and Jeff so horny, sex lasts forever and I come so hard. You should try them.” 

“Uh, I dunno.”

“Trust me, if they have the same effect on you, we can fuck while Jeff’s asleep. I mean, if you wanna?”

“Are we even allowed to?”

“Yeah, he didn’t say we couldn’t and I’m still horny from before, Jeff just gets me crazy sometimes.”

“And do I, do I get you crazy?” Jensen said, taking a bite of the cookie which tasted better once he knew what was in it. 

“A little, yeah.” Jared smirked, leaning in and taking a bite from the other side of the cookie.

“I thought you hated me.”

“Jealous.” Jared shrugged.

“Of me, why?”

“Have you looked in the mirror, you’re like a porn star and a movie star rolled in one package. I want your lips so much.” Jared giggled.

“Fuck, well you can have my lips-” Jensen said, leaning in slowly and licking his mouth. “-anywhere you want ‘em.”

“Yes please.” Jared nodded as Jensen kissed him, pushing him slowly against the faux fur rug on the floor. The half eaten cookie was tossed onto the rug as the boys kissed slow and languidly licked into one anothers mouths.

“I wanna put my dick inside you again, it felt so good.” Jensen whispered, biting over Jared’s jaw and neck, sucking a mark into it to match Jeff’s deep purple hickey. “Such a slut, two love bites from two different guys.” He smirked, grabbing Jared’s waist and coaxing him to turn around. “You sub just for Jeff?”

“No.” Jared shook his head, twisting under Jensen’s body and lying on his front, pushing his hands and knees into the rug and lifting his ass into the air. “I sub for anyone.” He reached between his legs, cupping his cock and balls, pulling them back, giving Jensen a good clear view of his smooth taint and used ass hole while his cheek was pressed into the rug, effectively keeping himself up with his face.

“I’ve never met anyone like you.” Jensen breathed, kneeling behind Jared and eyeing the boy like he was an all-you-can-eat-buffet, which in many ways he was. 

“What am I like?” Jared muttered, spreading his legs until the inside of his thighs stretched uncomfortably and his back was a dipped arch.

“A needy slutty sub.” Jensen gulped, mounting himself on the floor on all fours and licking with a wet, flat tongue over Jared’s ass hole which was puffy and used, tainted pink and still sloppy. 

“Oh God, yeah.” Jared muttered, mouth open as Jensen made his body rock with his expert tongue, ramming the point of it past Jared’s rim and getting him obscenely wet. Jared whined and mewled but not just because he was getting aggressively rimmed but because it was Jensen and every so often he could feel his soft, bouncy lips stick to ass which would kiss tenderly for a few seconds until he felt tongue inside him again.

“Can I go in bareback?” Jensen muttered, slapping one of Jared’s ass cheeks lightly and plucking at the flesh with his fingertips.

“Yeah.” Jared nodded against the rug, eyes cast up as he curled his fingers around the edge of the rug. Jared had barely finished saying yes as Jensen’s cock breached the outer rim of Jared’s ass hole and slid inside. The boy was still full of lube from Jeff’s plug and smiled to himself as Jensen bottomed out. “You have _really_ big balls.” He mumbled, eyelashes fluttering as he felt the gentle swing of Jensen’s nuts against his own. Jensen laughed through a grunt as he fucked Jared with deep, short sharp thrusts which kept their bodies pressed together. Jared’s face rubbed against the rug and his thighs trembled as he held the taut, open position for Jensen who was clearly in the mood for a hard fast fuck and who was Jared to complain. Because he _had_ thought about. Thought about Jensen pounding his ass into oblivion, eating him out until he was sobbing and stuff that his mind deleted the moment he had nutted one night after a rough jerking off session that heavily involved Jensen.

The most amazing aspect of being fucked into the floor by bitchy Jensen was that it was better than Jared could have ever imagined. He was a little high from the edibles, so everything felt super sensitive and Jensen felt like steel inside him, it hurt but felt so good and Jared decided as he heard Jensen mutter that he was about to spill inside him that no one else would ever get their hands on him. Jared had gone from hating Jensen’s guts to having Jensen probe his own with his thick beautiful dick.

“I don’t want you to stop.” Jared whined, feeling Jensen stiffen all the more inside him. 

“This won’t be the last, last time I-I do this to you.” Jensen gasped, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of Jared’s hair, lifting his head from the floor and jack-hammering inside him.

“Fuck. Jen, please.” Jared said, dribbling down his chin as the words were fucked out of him. He had no clue why he was saying please or what he was begging for as Jensen’s cock pulsed inside him and loaded his ass hole with come. Jared could feel it, feel every drop of it inside him, every dribble oozing from his ass hole as Jensen’s hips slowed and twitched. Jared felt so very owned by Jensen at that moment and never would have thought that a boy like himself would make him feel as satisfied without coming like Jeff had always done.

Jensen pulled out abruptly, leaving a sticky mess over the back of Jared’s thighs and shoved the boy face first into the rug before collapsing over him and pressing sucky wet kisses over his cheek and mouth. 

“You’re so fucking sexy when you’re not being a mean girl.” Jensen chuckled, roughly manhandling Jared until they were two sticky, panting bodies wrapped around one another.

“Treat me like that _all_ the time, and I’ll never be mean to you again.” Jared whispered, turning his head to kiss Jensen’s mouth with tasted of ass and his own sweat.

“Deal.”

“You’re a better top than you are a bottom.” Jared smirked, tucking his head under Jensen’s chin and snuggling into him.

“I guess I am.” Jensen smirked. The boys sleepy giggled in sync and went very quiet until they both fell asleep by the fireside.

*

It was dark outside and snowing lightly when Jared opened one eye, still bleary from the feisty eggnog and edibles. Jensen was still asleep and holding onto Jared tightly which he thought was the cutest thing ever until he realized that his ass was too hot from the fire and that he needed to pee. As Jared focused he noticed just how quiet the cabin was, half expecting to see Jeff sitting on the couch watching them and poised for another three-some but instead the whole place felt empty. Jared sat up slowly which disturbed Jensen who grumbled but slowly woke and frowned at two huge festive gift bags sat on the coffee table. There was a large tag on each one, a bag for each of the boys.

“Jensen.” Jared whispered. “I think Santa has been.” He giggled, wriggling from Jensen’s arms because if it was one thing that could help Jared wake up fully, it was stuff.

“What? What the fuck are you talking about?” Jensen grumbled as he adjusted to waking up from a day nap.

“It’s Jeff, he’s given us gifts.” Jared said, kneeling in front of the coffee table then frowning at a note set down between the two bags. “Oh, Jeff’s gone.” 

“What? What do you mean gone?” Jensen said, crawling on all fours to join Jared at the table.

“I mean, as in not here. He’s left a note.”

“Wha’s it say?” Jensen slurred, rubbing one eye with his fist.

“God, you’re so cute.” Jared hummed, watching Jensen with his head cocked prettily.

“It says that?” Jensen frowned.

“No.” Jared giggled. “I’ll read it. Dear Boys, I know I’m just an old pervert but the thing about me that people miss is that I’ve also got eyes and a soul. I may have never wanted to settle down in my life because I love the beautiful boys like you two sexy little bitches too much. But I also know when I see when two people who should be together. I got a little sick and tired of yours two fighting, as I could see that if any two boys needed to be together, it was you two and neither of you boys could see it because Jared, you’re a stubborn little ass hole with a low opinion of yourself. Don’t, you’re beautiful and more than a match for Jensen, who doesn’t suit all this bitchy gay queen bullshit. Enjoy one another, I know you’re younguns and you probably won’t last the distance but have fun, be a couple and do fun shit together. And yeah, this whole weekend and the contest and having two winners was all a lie so I could get you cuties to realize that you look good together. Too hot, if I’m honest and I’m a little pissed off with myself for not having another go with you both! But hey, what can I say, Bad Santa makes dreams come true. Enjoy the gift bags, enjoy each other and I’ll come fetch you in a coupla days. Merry Christmas boys, Jeff.” Jared couldn’t help it as he burst into tears, already on the brink of it as he read through the letter.

“Holy shit.” Jensen said, snatching the letter from Jared’s hand but also placing a comforting arm around the boys shoulders. “Is he for real?”

“I can’t believe him.” Jared cried, sniffing dramatically and sobbing in between delving into the gift bag because you know, stuff.

“He’s been matchmaking us this whole time.” Jensen said dumbly.

“I know. I thought he was just a little twisted and wanted to see us hate fuck but-” Jared gasped. “-oh my God, a brand new iPhone!” He squealed. Jensen slapped him on the arm.

“Hey, quit being a greedy bitch.”

“That hurt.” Jared hissed, shoving Jensen back then slapped a hand over his mouth and snorted out a giggle against it. 

“Are we really meant to be together?” Jensen smirked, slowly seeing the funny side.

“Can you put up with me being a material girl?” Jared grinned.

“I might do.” Jensen grinned back, half eyeing his untouched gift bag and giving Jared a cheeky nudge with his hip. “If you can put up with being my bottom bitch.”

“Fuck, yes. So much.” Jared giggled softly as the boys delved into their bags and later used one of their brand new iPhones to send ‘Bad Santa’ a very naughty thank you video.

Hoe, hoe, hoes Merry Christmas!


End file.
